Say No to clichés
by kristy87
Summary: Grissom doesn't like clichés... GSR... Xmas...etc.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI...

AN: A short story... because I had such a bad mood and needed something to cheer me up.

Pairing: Grissom/Sara (I could never ever write something else! Someone please kill me if I should!)

Summary: Grissom doesn't like clichés...

Warning: Clichés all the way...or not? who knows...

* * *

**Say "No" to clichés**

Sara smiled brightly when she saw Grissom entering the room. Slowly she walked over to him, hoping he wouldn't notice that he was standing under a mistletoe. And she hoped that no-one else would notice either.

But of course Catherine _had _to notice it. In fact it had been Catherine who had placed the mistletoe there, hoping to get the highest number of kisses at the party.

Sara felt weird seeing Catherine stopping in front of Grissom with a broad grin on her lips. "You know that you have to kiss me now, do you?" Catherine asked Grissom with a played seductive voice.

Grissom smirked. "I don't like those clichés Cath." He said friendly and stepped away. "But I know how much you like especially this cliché so maybe you would like to switch places with me?" He offered and left her standing under the mistletoe.

While Sara had observed the scene she hadn't noticed Sophia walking over to her. "Merry Christmas." Sophia told her smiling.

Sara, not very thrilled about talking with Sophia, turned to her and had to do her best to not break out into laughter. There was a weird headband with a mistletoe that was fixed to it with a plastic bow on her head and it was looking more than ridiculous.

"What is _that_?" Sara asked unbelieving.

"That is a portable mistletoe." Sophia told her almost proud of the weird thing on her head.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "And you wear this because…?"

"Oh I thought maybe I could get Grissom to kiss me."

Sara swallowed hard. Just then she noticed that Grissom was walking over to them.

He stopped next to Sara and smiled at her. She returned his smile and was totally taken aback by the fact that he did not even glance at Sophia. His eyes were on her and it seemed as if he would never stop looking at her. Then their gazes met and she smiled even brighter. "Merry Christmas." She said softly with the sweetest smile on her lips.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He answered and she could feel his hand coming closer to her.

Destroying the moment Sophia interrupted them. "Merry Christmas Gil."

Grissom cleared his throat and glances at Sophia, his eyes were about to return to Sara as he noticed the mistletoe-headband on Sophia's head. "What is _that_?" he asked unbelieving.

"That's a portable mistletoe." Sophia told him. Then she leaned forward and grabbed his arm, dragging him to her. "And now, we're standing under a mistletoe. You have to kiss me." She grinned.

Grissom grimaced. "No thanks. I really do not like these clichés. Actually I…" Sophia came closer to him and he tried to move away. "…I despise these clichés. Really. Sorry." He turned away and left.

Sara didn't know whether to roll with her eyes because of Sophia or to be relieved because Grissom hadn't kissed her.

Sophia sighed. "God he's so sexy when he's stubborn."

Now Sara did roll with her eyes. She left the now pouting Sophia and followed Grissom out of the room.

She found him in his office where he tried to hide himself behind the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

She sat down on the chair in front of him and smiled softly. "What …was that in the break room a couple of minutes ago?" She asked shyly after a while.

"I didn't want to kiss her. Is that so… horrible for you that you needed to follow me and…" he asked insecure.

"I meant the other thing." She interrupted him before it got even more embarrassing.

"Oh."

"Yeah." She smiled softly.

"I…don't know."

She nodded. "Yeah, me neither."

They stared at each other for a moment. "You know what, we should forget about that. Let's…" Sara started.

"…I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" She asked surprised.

He nodded and handed her a small box. She slowly opened the box and couldn't believe what she saw. A silver bracelet with a small butterfly. She let her finger slip over the bracelet and she felt how her hand began to shake.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "But… A romantic gift, isn't that… a big cliché? A_ real _big one?"

Grissom left his seat and walked over to her, he sat down on the chair next to her and reached out for her cheek. He softly dragged her face closer to his until their lips almost met. "Someone told me lately that…" His lips met hers for a moment. They shared a soft kiss, then he pulled away for a couple of inches. "…exceptions prove the rule." His lips met hers again, this time in a passionate kiss.

* * *

THE END


End file.
